Just an Excuse
by aussie girl1990
Summary: I don’t know why you like that flower so much, it's disgusting.” “You don’t understand Ino, this flower looks weak but it’s stronger than any other," InoichiHinata, OOC and some fluff. CRACK


Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto.

Notes: Sorry I haven't been around much, I re enrolled in school and am re doing my 10th year. Anyway this is a Inoichi/Hinata drabble as you all know I have a thing for crack pairings.

This is a one shot that I promised _**deadheart55**_ that I would write : )

Just an Excuse

"We have an order from the Hyuuga clan," stated his daughter, Ino, while she twisted his blonde hair around her finger. "I'm not going to deliver the flowers because I have a life." She told him as she read her magazine.

Faking a weary sigh he shook his head and grunted, "One day Ino…" he trailed off, he had given his daughter the speech many times and now he didn't see the point in reciting it.

Inside his heart was beating just a little faster than normal, he was going to the Hyuuga compound.

He looked at the flowers that had come in just the other day and he picked up the one that hid away.

He felt his daughters eyes on him, "I don't know why you like that flower so much, it disgusting." She turned her blue eyes away from the strange flower and her father to read once more.

"You don't understand Ino," he whispered softly, it caught her attention. "This flower looks weak but it's stronger than any other, it lasts longer than any other kind of flower and as it grows it becomes even more beautiful then it is now." He whispered as his rough hand stroked the soft petals of light lavender. "So very beautiful." He whispered to himself, Ino rolled her eyes and looked away believing that sometimes her father gets carried away.

He looked at the other flowers', Roses, white, yellow, pink and blue. Yet not one among them caught his attention, to him they were flowers, each very beautiful, yes, but each was so perfect not a single flaw.

He had found the lavender flower he was holding hiding among them, connected to a stronger Rose, he finds one in every bunch and this flower is flawed and looks weak and yet it is the strongest and most beautiful he had ever seen.

He places the boxes containing the Hyuuga flowers' on the back of a cart and pushed them through the masses of people swarming the streets. He dodged and moved and dodged again.

His long blonde hair tied back and his blue eyes searching for his flower the second he entered the Hyuuga compound.

A branch member came out and bowed to him, "We shall take them now Mr. Inoichi," the old wrinkled man said to him.

He did not argue but carefully hand box after box to the old man who placed them gently on the porch.

A bow between them before Inoichi pushed his empty cart out the entrance of the compound.

And then he saw her, his heart almost stopped; her dark blue indigo hair that lay gently down her back, her light lavender eyes that could make even the Devil stop in his tracks. Her pale skin and her long pale blue dress made her seem like something he had made up in his dreams, his sweet dreams.

Hinata Hyuuga, the girl his daughters age, the girl who he dreamt about at night, the now woman whose smile made him want nothing more than to kiss her innocent lips softly.

But he never did.

He saw her sitting there near the Hyuuga woods on an old wooden swing.

He left his cart on the side but place an anti-stealing seal on the side, he was not a careless man, he walked slowly over to her, she had not yet noticed him but he always noticed her.

The green grass under the swing was slightly worn down as Hinata dug her bare feet into the soft, soft ground.

Inoichi watched her movements and couldn't help but muse over the fact that she even had beautiful feet.

He dug his hand into his left pocket and pulled out a little box, "Miss Hyuuga," he said softly causing the young woman to jump, her face red from the blush crawling up form her neck.

"M-Mr. Inoichi," she stuttered, he liked it when she stuttered, it showed that she was different. "I-is there something I c-can do for you?" her wide pale lavender eyes shone with concern and embarrassment.

He chuckled, she was so beautiful, "No Miss. Hyuuga," he saw her frame relax, "I came to give this to you." He opened the little box and pulled out his flawed flower.

He watched as she opened her mouth and gasped, "I-It's a beautiful f-flower," she whispered, he was please, he knew that she would see it for what it could be and not for how it seemed to be. She went to stretch out her hand but pulled back.

"It's for you Miss. Hyuuga," his blue eyes shimmered as a smile graced his pale pink lips, "I believe you could care for this flower like no other."

Another blush, he lover it when she blushed.

"I-I will," she promised him.

He gave a nod of his head and head back to his cart leaving the bare foot blushing Hyuuga behind.

"W-wait," she called out. He turned. "W-what is i-it called?" she asked, they were no more then 10 feet apart so she didn't need to yell and neither did he.

"My little Hinata," he smiled as she blushed at the use of her name, "It's called 'Hime'."

"I-I don't h-have the stuff to l-look after t-this flower." She whispered looking at the pale lavender flower she held carefully and softly in his small hands.

"Then you'll need to pick some up." He smiled at her before disarming the seal and pushing the cart back to his shop.

She'll be coming to his shop, and then he'll have an excuse to have a real conversation with the woman he had dreamt so much about.

After all letting his daughter get off from going to the Hyuuga compound was just an excuse to see her.

His hime.

-

Jessica


End file.
